The formation of Big Green
by Timely Rain
Summary: Takes place before and during the formation of Big Green. How did ApeTrully come up with the idea?
1. The idea

This story takes place before and during the formation of Big Green.

Monkey King was furious. Not only had the evil little tyrant HighRoller lied to all the animals, they actually believed him! He told them all that humans were their enemies, and they took his word as gospel, yet HighRoller himself is a human! How could they?

Monkey King was the only one not to fall for HighRoller's evil lies and tricks. All the other animals fell for his gifts of candy, but he got a sixth sense from the moment he saw HighRoller that he was up to no good. He knew he had to stop this madness and restore peace, but how? He was just one monkey, all alone.

That's when the idea struck him. It was simple. Alone, he couldn't do it, but if he got others on his side, they just might! He could set up a whole organisation which would be devoted to restoring peace in Hidden Kingdom. All he needed was a place to hold this organisation, and for people to join.

One thing he had to do first though, was make a disguise for himself. He knew humans were kind, but he didn't think they were ready for a monkey to lead them.

So that was 2 things he had to do now. One, make a disguise so no one would know who he really was, and two, find a base for his organisation.

So off Monkey King went walking, when he reached a lake which had a huge, yet ruined looking dome type thing floating on it.

"Perfect! Now all I have to do is repair all the damage somehow and this can be the base." he thought to himself, clapping his hands with glee.

He swam over to it and entered through the door. It was dark inside, and he heard noises. Of course, it wasn't empty. He saw something move in the dim light.

"Who's there?" He asked, nervously.

The shape moved towards him. In the dim light, he could see it was a turtle! A turtle with a cute face. It smiled up at him, and he reached down to pet it, stroking it's little green head.

Just then more turtles emerged from their hiding places and walked over to Monkey King.

"I come in peace, turtles." Monkey King said calmly. "I didn't believe HighRoller's wicked lies. Do you believe him?" He asked, with a curious expression on his face.

The turtles all shook their heads in unison.

"Hurray!" Monkey King cheered, leaping about excitedly. "I'm glad to meet more animals on my side!"

He then paused, as what he was going to ask next was quite serious.

"Dear turtles, I am going to set up an organisation that will be working to restore peace in Hidden Kingdom. Will you join me to work against HighRoller?"

The turtles all nodded their heads in unison in response.

"Hurray!" Monkey King cheered again. "Let's get to work in restoring this place, and this can be the organisation base."

So they all got to work in repairing the base. As it was repaired, it began to look more like a proper base. On the outside, it began to look more like a giant turtle shell. The turtles squealed in delight when they saw this. It was so nice of Monkey King to thank them like this!

When all the repairs has been completed, Monkey King explored the rooms inside. Clearly this place was once inhabited by many people. He then spotted some cardboard boxes in the corner. He went over to them and saw inside was paints. An idea began to form in his head.

Monkey King hummed happily to himself as he carefully painted the boxes. He cut them to form a disguise, and now he was painting them. He had painted the body a yellowish colour, with a pink and purple patterned V neck and cuffs on the wrists, and he was painting the head brown with a white face and he make eyeholes and covered them with yellow see-through plastic, so he could see to go. Ok, he wouldn't look like a human in this disguise, but no one would know he was a monkey either.

Once it was all dry, he climbed into his new disguise and looked in the mirror that hung on the wall in the room he was in. He was amazed at how good the disguise was, until he noticed his hands and feet. They weren't covered by the disguise. His face fell at this. All the work of making the disguise, and he hadn't even thought of his hands and feet being exposed. He would be figured out for sure!

He began to search frantically for anything, when he spotted some black and white shoes poking out from under a bed, and some white gloves sitting on top of a chest of drawers. He picked them up and placed them on his hands and feet. Luckily, they were a perfect fit. Now his disguise was complete! He skipped happily out of the room, going to look for the turtles.

He went to where he found the turtles, and saw they were all asleep, inside their shells. He left them be, and went back to his room. He decided he would work on the decorating and other things tomorrow. He would personalise his bedroom, and leave all the other bedrooms neutral for now, as he didn't know who would be joining yet. He removed his disguise and climbed into the bed, curling up under the duvet. All he needed now to complete the development of this new organisation was someone really clever, who knew a lot about inventing...


	2. 2 letters and a new name

Monkey King sat up and stretched. It was just starting to get light outside, but he really felt this base needed electricity. It wouldn't be nice to have to wait for it to get light outside to be able to see where you were going! Plus, this organisation he was forming really needed a name.

HighRoller had East Citadel, so he could call his organisation... Big Green! A play on the colour and size of the base. It was a simple name, yet easily memorable and easy to say.

"Who wants to join Big Green?" Monkey King said aloud to himself. Now that had a nice ring to it!

Monkey King hopped out of bed and into his disguise. He decided at that moment he needed a new name too. No one could ever know his true monkey identity. He really had to think hard with this one. He was a monkey, truly, but no one could know that. He decided he would think about it as the day went on.

Right now though, he needed to find someone who could help with inventing things for Big Green. Someone who could wire the base for electricity and plumb in water pipes.

But before he would go looking for someone who could do any of those things, he decided he should write back to Monkey Castle, and tell the other monkeys where he had gone. They must be worried sick! He pulled out a pen and some paper and began to write in cursive writing:

_Dear fellow Monkeys,_

_I know you are all probably worried sick about me, but I can assure you I am fine. If you are wondering where I have gone, this will come as a surprise! _

_I'm starting up an organisation called Big Green, which will fight against the wicked HighRoller and restore peace between humans and animals. _

_I have also met some turtles who are also on our side, hurray! _

_But I have a favour to ask you all. If any of you know anyone who is really smart, and is not on HighRoller's side, can you please advise him where to go, as I need someone who can help do all the inside of the base, such as electricity for lights, as I myself am not good with things like that._

_Please write back_

_Your leader, Monkey King._

_P.s. I need a name so members of Big Green will not know I'm a monkey. Can you suggest anything that will not give me away?_

Monkey King folded the letter in half and slid it into an envelope, before passing it to a turtle.

"Please deliver this to Monkey Castle." He instructed.

The turtle nodded, and plodded off, carrying the envelope in its mouth. As soon as it got to the sea, it swam away.

**At the shoreline:**

A small white monkey was playing near the sea, sculpting large bananas out of sand, when she spotted the turtle coming towards her. She saw it had something in its mouth, and saw that it was a letter, and on the envelope, it said "To Monkey Castle". She opened the letter, and began to screech and jump excitedly. She climbed on the turtle's back, and lead the way to Monkey Castle.

**At Monkey Castle:**

The monkeys were playing around inside Monkey Castle. Some were climbing the walls, somewhere swinging on vines, and some were stacking bananas.

However, they all stopped what they were doing when the baby white monkey came skipping in excitedly, screeching loudly. A larger, older monkey with dust grey fur came over to see what she wanted, and spotted the letter in her hand. He grabbed it off her and read it out loud, as the other monkeys began to gather round to listen to what the letter said.

Once it was read out, they all sighed with relief at their King being ok. They were happy they weren't the only animals to not believe HighRoller, and they were proud that their king was going to work to restore peace in Hidden Kingdom! They hated what HighRoller had done too. They had once loved playing together with the human children, yet now the humans feared them, thinking they would attack them like other animals would.

They decided to write back. Since having lessons from Parrot King long ago, they were good at writing. But what to write?

The white monkey picked up a pen and some paper, and a purple furred monkey dictated what to say.

_To our King,_

_We are so relived you are ok! We were so worried, but are so pleased at what you are doing. We hope you'll be successful!_

_We are also glad the turtles are on our side too._

The white monkey paused to pet the turtle on its little green head.

_Luckily we do know someone who could help fix the Big Green base. Remember that young man who made the slide for the baby monkeys to play on in the castle? Well, he could be just who you're looking for. We can't remember his name, but we know for certain he isn't on HighRoller's side! We will try and find him and send him your way, as he is a good inventor. _

_Please write back soon,_

_From_

_All the Monkeys in Monkey Castle._

_P.S. Don't worry, we know humans will be wary of animals, so we promise we won't reveal to any human who joins Big Green that you're a monkey. For a new name, since you're a monkey, how about ApeTrully? Apes are monkeys, and you are a monkey, truly. We just changed the spelling to make it less obvious. Hope you like it._

Once the letter was finished, the purple monkey folded it and put it in an envelope, and handed it to the turtle. He knew what to do, and plodded off to go back to Big Green.

**Back at Big Green:**

Monkey King was stacking his collection of bananas, when the turtle came plodding back in.

"Hello there turtle, have you got something for me?" He asked, smiling.

The turtle went over to him and dropped the envelope at his feet.

Monkey King picked it up and opened the letter.

As he read it, a grin spread across his face. It looked like he was going to soon have the base he was picturing in his head.

He wondered who this inventor was, and then suddenly remembered someone quite small and dressed in yellow.

Woo the Wise! That's who they meant. He hoped they were right about him not siding with HighRoller. Hey hadn't seen him since the war began.

When he got to the P.S. of the letter, he smiled. Those monkeys were funny. ApeTrully! But it did have a nice ring to it. And if he wore his disguise, it wouldn't be known he was a monkey.

Now all he had to do was wait for Woo the Wise to arrive. He hoped he would be on their side too. There's power in numbers, remember.


	3. Woo the Wise arrives

Monkey King, now known as ApeTrully, was working personalise his bedroom. He was painting the walls and making everything how he wanted he wanted it. He heard a knock, so he went to see who was at the door. He opened the door and in came a turtle, carrying an letter. He reached down and took the letter and petted the turtle on the head, thanking it for bringing the letter to him. He opened the letter and began to read.

_To our dear Monkey King, _

_We have found the inventor, and we sent him your way._ _He should be arriving soon._

_From,_

_All the monkeys of Monkey Castle._

"Hooray!" Cheered ApeTrully. He began to bounce about in glee. He was so pleased! He still knew to be wary though. He didn't really know Woo the Wise yet. But he soon would, so he went back to painting his room.

Once he had finished painting the walls, he waited for Woo the Wise to arrive. He was nervous about meeting new people, but he decided to give Woo a chance. If he was on Big Greens side, he would almost certainly be a good friend to have!

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Woo arrived. ApeTrully was wandering around the rooms of Big Green, looking at what they all were. It was clear people had lived here before it became ruins, and he was glad he found such a great place for his organisation. He was just thinking this when he heard a knock at the door of Big Green. He opened the door and riding on a turtle was Woo the Wise. He climbed off the turtle and onto the deck .

ApeTrully cleared his throat, before speaking. "Hello Woo the Wise, my name is ApeTrully." He began. He felt funny saying "ApeTrully" instead of Monkey King, but he knew this was something he would have to get used to. "I know you've been sent here to help improve the base, but I must ask something first. Are you allied with HighRoller?"

Woo made a disgusted face. "I most certainly am not! He is the most horrible person I know. I was in his class at school, and he was a horrible kid back then, so he hasn't changed a bit. I'd never ally with him!" He said, sounding disgusted at being asked this.

ApeTrully grinned. "Yay! You're on my side! Big Green needs an inventor."

"I'm glad to be of assistance. What can I invent for Big Green?" Woo asked.

"I really need a way to get water plumbed into Big Green, and it also needs wiring for electricity." ApeTrully replied.

"Leave it to me." Woo replied, and he smiled before getting to work.

ApeTrully continued personalising his bedroom, but left the other bedrooms neutral. He reminded himself that anyone could join, so it would be best to let them personalise their own rooms. He began to hear lots of banging and whirring, before Woo the Wise returned.

"Look what I've made for the turtles!" He announced excitedly. ApeTrully followed Woo down to where the turtles were, and gasped. Woo had made small tank treads for each turtle. The turtle that ApeTrully had used to send letters rode up to him and motioned with its head to climb on its back. With a nervous glance, he climbed on, and the turtle whizzed around, now super fast on its tank treads.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Shouted ApeTrully in excitement. "Woo, you are a genius! These turtles can be used as transport for members of Big Green."

Woo smiled at the compliment. "There's plenty more ideas where that came from!" He announced. However, in his head he was privately thinking the opposite. "I don't have any more ideas! There's no way I'll be able to wire the whole of Big Green for electricity by myself!" He thought to himself. He needed help with the bigger things. Maybe the other monkeys of Monkey Castle could help?

Woo climbed on a turtle and went whizzing off to Monkey Castle to ask if they'd help with the larger jobs. When he arrived, he was met by an orange coloured monkey.

"Monkeys of Monkey Castle, as you know, we are forming an organisation called Big Green in the hopes of restoring peace in Hidden Kingdom. But we need help with wiring the base for electric, and plumbing pipes in for water. Will you help us?" All the monkeys started chittering in glee and bouncing about. They were happy to help with something that was against HighRoller. They all nodded their heads, and followed Woo back to Big Green.

Once inside Big Green, the monkeys lined up and Woo the Wise began to speak. "Ok, the first thing we need is electricity. We need to wire the whole base for electricity so people can have lights and lamps in the rooms." The monkeys all nodded, and they, along with Woo, began to get to work in improving the Big Green base, step by step.


	4. The completion of the Big Green base

For the whole day, Woo the Wise and the Monkeys worked on the base.

Meanwhile, ApeTrully was tending to the turtles. He was making a proper home for them in a room, while the turtles were eating. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something sitting in the corner of the room. Something small and yellowish coloured.

It was an egg! A turtle egg. But what was it doing over in the corner of the room? Was there any more eggs? If there was, where were they? Why wasn't it with the other eggs?

He walked over to the egg and picked it up. It felt cool. If there was anything inside the egg, it would need to be looked after if it was to hatch.

"Turtles, if I can have your attention," ApeTrully began. "I found this egg, do any of you know who's it is? It's cold, and it needs looking after. Can any of you look after it for me?"

A turtle plodded over to Apetrully, and nodded. She walked over to some rocks where there was a sand pit full of eggs. She motioned with her head to ApeTrully, and he placed it in the nest. She began to kick sand over the eggs, burying them.

"Thank you, dear kind turtle." ApeTrully said, petting the turtle on her shell.

The turtle smiled.

Just then, Woo the wise came bursting in.

"ApeTrully, we're finished!" He shouted excitedly.

ApeTrully followed Woo out of the turtles' room.

He followed Woo around all of Big Green, and Woo showed him the lightswitches in each room, clicking each one to show him that Big Green now had electricity.

"Hooray!" ApeTrully cheered.

Woo also demonstrated that the sinks, baths and toilets now all worked, so Big Green had a water supply. He had made an invention that used the water from the sea that Big Green floated in, and it supplied fresh water to the whole of Big Green.

ApeTrully cheered loudly. "Woo, you are a genius!" He cheered happily, picking up Woo and squeezing him in a tight hug.

Woo turned pink at this. "It was simple, really." He said, grinning, while tweaking his moustache. He was glad he had done something right, and it had made ApeTrully happy.

Secretly, he knew it hadn't been simple, at least it until he knew what he was doing.

ApeTrully lowered Woo back onto the ground, and the monkeys came in.

"It was easy with some help." Woo said, motioning to the monkeys.

"Charming and loyal monkeys, I am so glad you helped form the base. You all deserve a reward." ApeTrully told them.

He handed them each a large basket full of bananas, as well as pens and paper.

"So you can write as much as you want. I will reply."

The monkeys jumped about, cheering and screeching with glee. It was so nice of ApeTrully to give them presents for their work!

As all the monkeys made their way back to Monkey Castle, ApeTrully and Woo the wise stood at the entrance of Big Green, waving.

As it was getting late, ApeTrully and Woo decided to go to bed. ApeTrully led Woo to his new room.

"You can personalise it any way you want." ApeTrully said to Woo. Woo smiled at this, before going into his new room and climbing into bed.

ApeTrully walked to his room and closed the door, locking it before climbing out of his disguise, and into bed. He was glad Woo had joined Big Green. He also thought about the turtle egg from before. Hopefully it would be ok and hatch.

He fell asleep, glad it had been such a good day for him and Big Green.


	5. Two new members

ApeTrully sat up in bed and grinned with glee. The base was now complete, all he needed were more members to fight against HighRoller. _Power in numbers_, he thought to himself. He began to think back to when the war with HighRoller began. He remembered a strange man who could fly, and a young man, quite childlike in appearance, who he helped when the wicked Zebra Brothers turned his eyes to stone using their ghost lanterns. The 'flying' man had brought the younger man to him, and he had taken him to the Stone Monkey Deity, where he was given electric eyes and could see again.

He hadn't seen either of them since, but would they join? They detested HighRoller as well, didn't they?

He would go looking for them, then he would know for sure!

He climbed out of bed and into his disguise. He would tell Woo the wise where he was going first, so he would know and wouldn't worry.

He went to Woo's room, and knocked.

"Come in." Came the sleepy reply from inside the room.

ApeTrully entered and told Woo where he was going.

"Ok, while you're away, I'll work on more inventions." Woo replied, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "I already have an idea I'd like to make." For once, he wasn't making it up, he really did have an idea.

But he sat up in bed to allow himself to wake up before getting started on anything.

ApeTrully left Woo sitting in bed, while he left Big Green on the search for the men. Questions entered his mind, as he walked along

Would they remember him?

Were they on his side?

Would they want to join?

He also wondered where to start looking. Where had they been before they came to him?

They had been competing in the New Years games! Now all he had to do was find where the place was, since that's probably where they'd be. They'd have to practice for the games, wouldn't they? So they would likely be at the table soccer ground, because that's where the New Years games are held.

ApeTrully made his way to the table soccer grounds, where he could hear speaking.

Was it who he was looking for?

He hurried over to the grounds, only to find it wasn't. It was 2 **different** people. A man with long black hair in a skinny braid behind his head wearing blue trousers and a girl with coffee coloured skin and long black hair wearing a yellow dress. They were hanging by their hands from the bars, kicking a large football back and forth.

Did they know who he was looking for? He would ask.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your game, I'm looking for 2 people who I met months ago, do you know them?" He asked nervously.

"Thats a bit of a riddle itself. Loads of people come here, so you could mean anyone by saying that." The man replied, smirking.

ApeTrully frowned at this.

"Maybe if you described them to us, we might know who you mean." The girl added, while swinging back and forth on the bar.

"Well, one of them could fly using a propeller on his head, and he appeared to have no arms, and the other was quite short and chubby and wore red clothes."

The man and the girl gaped.

"Yes, I know them. But why do you want to associate with those losers for?" The man replied, sounding puzzled.

"They aren't losers, they are against HighRoller. The zebra brothers turned the younger mans eyes to stone!"

"Yes, I remember that, that was awful." The girl replied. "We don't like HighRoller either."

"Then why don't you join me at Big Green?" ApeTrully replied to her.

"What's that?" The man asked.

"Big Green is an organisation I've set up to fight against HighRoller and restore peace between animals and humans."

"I'll join!" The girl replied, with the man agreeing with her.

"My name is Alpha Girl." The girl said, shaking ApeTrully's hand.

"I'm Kowloon." The man said also, doing likewise.

So ApeTrully made his way back to Big Green, with Alpha Girl and Kowloon following.

When they got back to Big Green, ApeTrully introduced them to Woo the Wise, who was showing off his latest invention.

He had invented an intercom system for Big Green. In each room was a speaker and in ApeTrully's room was a microphone.

"Try it out." Woo instructed.

ApeTrully spoke into the microphone, and his voice echoed all over Big Green.

"Hooray!" ApeTrully cheered.

"There's plenty more ideas where that came from." Woo replied, smiling.

Later, ApeTrully showed Alpha Girl and Kowloon to their rooms.

"The large room in between all of these rooms will become the briefing room. Its still being developed at the moment, but Big Green is always improving. You can also personalise your bedrooms any way you'd like, as they're your rooms."

Alpha Girl and Kowloon smiled. They were glad they'd joined Big Green.

ApeTrully still thought about the two men though. He decided to ask them again.

"So, do you know the names of the two men I mentioned earlier?"

"Yes, the flying one is called Mr. NoHands, and the smaller, chubby one who wears red is called Mighty Ray."

Ah, another clue!

"Thanks for telling me." ApeTrully replied, before leaving them to get settled in.

Now he knew the names of the men he was looking for, surely it would become easier to search for them, if people knew them by name?


	6. Mighty Ray and Mr NoHands join

Later on, at dinner time, ApeTrully decided to ask the two newest members of Big Green where he would find Mr. NoHands and Mighty Ray.

"What do you want them for?" Kowloon asked.

"I want them to join Big Green too. Remember, I said they were against HighRoller?" ApeTrully answered.

"You might find them where you found us. They train there too." Alpha Girl added. "I'm guessing if we're going to beat HighRoller, Big Green needs loads of members?"

"Precisely!" ApeTrully said. "Well, I'm going out to find them after dinner, so I'll see you later." He added, as he twirled the noodles on his chopsticks, before picking them up and eating them.

After ApeTrully had gone out, Alpha Girl and Kowloon went for a wander around Big Green. They were amazed by the sheer size of the base, and how many rooms there were. They found the turtles room, where the turtles were. The turtles noticed them coming in and plodded over to them.

"Aww!" Alpha Girl said, smiling, while she knelt down and petted the turtle that was nearest to her. The turtle looked up and smiled at her.

Kowloon walked over to a pile of sand, where baby turtles were climbing out. He reached down and swept away the sand, and noticed it was a sort of nest, and the turtles were hatching out of eggs!

"Hey Alpha Girl, over here's some baby turtles hatching!" He shouted.

Alpha Girl went over and stared as the tiny baby turtles crept it of the nest and over to where the bigger turtles were.

"Now this is something to tell that ApeTrully guy when he comes back, eh?" Kowloon said, grinning.

Meanwhile, ApeTrully himself was on a search yet again for Mr. NoHands and Mighty Ray. He was sure they would want to join. After all, he did help when Mighty Ray's real eyes were turned to stone. He wondered how Mighty Ray was doing with his new eyes? He would have to wait and see when he found him.

However, when ApeTrully got to where he had found Alpha Girl and Kowloon, he saw no one was there. Where were they? Alpha Girl and Kowloon hadn't lied, surely?

He went into the arena and sat down.

"I'll wait and see if they show up." He said to himself.

If they were telling the truth, then Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands would show up sooner or later.

He'd only been waiting a few minutes, when he heard voices. He perked up at the sound of them, and saw it was exactly who he was looking for!

ApeTrully jumped out of his seat and ran over to them.

"Hey! Over here!" He shouted.

Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands stopped and turned around at the sound of the voice, and saw who was running towards them.

Mighty Ray grinned widely when he saw who was calling.

"Hey, Mr NoHands, it's that guy you took me too when my eyes were turned to stone!" He yelled happily.

"So it is! I wonder why he's here?" Mr. NoHands replied, smiling too.

When ApeTrully reached them, he introduced himself.

"Yes, we remember you." Mighty Ray replied. "Thanks for taking me to get these electric eyes. They're amazing!"

"You're welcome." ApeTrully replied.

"So, what brings you here today?" Mr. NoHands questioned.

ApeTrully at once began to explain about Big Green.

"Yes, I'd like to join!" Mighty Ray said excitedly. "I want beat HighRoller and restore peace as much as any human."

"I'll join too. I want to work together with Big Green. I know no one person can do this alone." Mr. NoHands added. He glared at Mighty Ray when he said the last bit, remembering what Mighty Ray had tried to do.

Mighty Ray clearly still remembered it, wincing at the memory of him trying to beat HighRoller alone, and almost ruining his electric eyeballs.

"Yes, I agree with that." ApeTrully added as well. "That's why Big Green is based on friendship and peace and working together. So let's get back to Big Green, and I'll show you around.

When they got back to Big Green, ApeTrully showed them around. However, when they got to where the bedrooms were, Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands were in for a shock.

When they spotted Alpha Girl and Kowloon, they both scowled, and Alpha Girl and Kowloon did likewise.

"Whats going on?" Asked a confused ApeTrully.

"What are **they** doing here?" Mr. NoHands and Mighty Ray shouted in unison.

"They are members of Big Green too." ApeTrully explained.

"Well, we're not being on **their** team." Mighty Ray added.

"Same here!" Kowloon added too, sneeringly.

"Stop, you're quite silly." ApeTrully started. He was worried that they appeared to dislike eachother. What could he do?

"I have an idea." Woo the Wise began, when ApeTrully questioned about what to do about the rivalry between the 2 parties. "We can have 2 separate teams. I've already made launch tubes in each of the rooms that are in the middle with the bedrooms around them. It seems silly to have 2 briefing rooms and not have 2 teams. One team can use the one briefing room and have their pick of a bedroom, and the other team can do likewise with the other briefing room."

"Good idea. Woo, you are a genius!" ApeTrully said delightedly, patting Woo on the back.

Woo smiled and began to get back to work on his inventions.

ApeTrully went and told them what Woo had said.

"That's ok with us." Alpha Girl replied. "But wait, if we're in teams, who's the leader?"

"You can decide that for each of your teams." ApeTrully said.

"Well, Mr. NoHands was captain of the team in the New Years games, so he can be leader of our team here, in Big Green."

"Why thanks, Mighty Ray!" Mr. NoHands replied to this, smiling. "I'll try to be a good leader."

"You won't be as good as Alpha Girl, who I nominate for our leader. Our team will be the best in Big Green!" Kowloon added, with a smug look on his face.

"We'll just see about that." Mighty Ray said.


	7. whos the next member?

It had been a week since Mighty Ray and Mr. NoHands had joined Big Green. Since they had joined, many improvements had been done on the base. Woo the Wise had invented an alarm that sat on the table in one of the briefing rooms. It would sound when ApeTrully signalled for help using a clever device that was shaped a bit like a tiny umbrella, that sat on top of ApeTrully's head. That would come in useful when they started trying to befriend animals.

For now though, they'd get more humans on their side.

Mighty Ray was practising lifting weights. Despite being only small and quite young, he was very strong. While he was lifting weights, Mr. NoHands was soaking his feet in a footbath. They had had a long day training, and his feet were aching. He wanted to rest now.

"I wonder who will be next to join?" Mighty Ray piped up suddenly.

"I don't know, but it will be interesting when someone new does join." Mr. NoHands replied.

"Yes, I wonder what he'll be like?" Mighty Ray added.

"Who says it will be a **boy**?" A voice sneered from the doorway.

They both turned around to see Alpha Girl and Kowloon standing at the doorway.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mighty Ray questioned. "This is our briefing room!"

"Not for long. Soon, we'll be the best squad in Big Green, and ApeTrully will calling us for help."

"That's not likely. ApeTrully knew us before he knew you, so we'll always be the better ones. And you can't be a squad, not with only two of you!" Mr. NoHands answered back.

"It won't be just us when the next member joins. He will join our team and we'll beat you." Kowloon sneered.

"WHO SAYS IT WILL BE A **BOY**?" Alpha Girl yelled.

"Who says it will be a **girl**?" Kowloon replied back, raising his eyebrows. Knowing her as long as he had, he knew how to answer back.

"Besides, whether it's a boy or a girl, who says they will join your team? They could join ours." Mr. NoHands replied. "Well, we will all just have to wait and see."

With that, Kowloon and Alpha Girl turned around and went away.

Meanwhile, ApeTrully was out for a jog. He needed to stay fit and healthy if he was going to command a whole organisation. That's when he decided he should be the commander.

Commander ApeTrully! Now that had a nice ring to it as well.

He began to feel a bit out of breath, so he sat down on a nearby rock to catch his breath.

"Big Green still needs more members." He thought to himself again. "But who else would want to join?"

Once he had caught his breath, he got up and walked for a bit. He was near a village, and he decided to go and get something to eat and drink. It was around dinnertime now, after all. He could tell by the shadows on the ground.

He walked up to a stall where a young man was selling fruit and drinks. He bought a bunch of bananas and a bottle of water, before sitting down to eat his dinner.

Not too far away however, sat someone else who was also on his dinner break. He had spent all morning teaching the some of the young men of this village martial arts. He had learned them himself long ago, from someone very wise, and now he was showing others this form of self defence. With HighRoller's war going on, everyone needed all the protection they could get

He was now enjoying free time, by carving wood. He had made many sculptures out of wood carving.

Little did Commander ApeTrully know that he was about to get a new member to Big Green!


End file.
